If You Can Count to Ten
by Sarryn
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. Our heroes have successfully made it to the Temple of the Fallen Angel Sages. Now three people have disappeared and a certain priest has appeared…what is happening and what will the remaining do about it? You'll have to read and find ou
1. To the Temple

The Temple of the Fallen Angel Sages holds knowledge comparable to that of the Claire Bible. More specifically it contains a complete collection of curative works, a section devoted to all the Mazoku and their weaknesses, and finally the secrets of the Dark Priestess's resurrection (will go into greater depth in another story) and the Book of Fate. Unfortunately the Angels sealed the temple off from all that would seek its treasures and neither the power of the gods nor demons can smash the seal. The key lies in a simple combination, an idiot and two children. The Slayers already have two of the components (Val as the little kid), but where are they going to find the third? Set after the three seasons of slayers (obviously), please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue.   
  
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
Excitement glowed within the garnet depths of Lina Inverse's eyes as she surveyed the bustling town before her. To either side of the crowded streets businesses dealing solely with guiding tourists to the Temple of the Fallen Angel Sages thrived. She had heard the rumors circulating about the Temple and the unfathomable treasure of knowledge it possessed. Supposedly it was a close rival to the Claire Bible, if such a thing was possible. People claimed that not only did it hold a complete library of all curative spells and the like, but it also held detailed descriptions of every being demonic and godly, including weaknesses. The only problem was that no power, neither godly nor demonic, could break the shield protecting it. Of course it had never seen the like of Lina or her Ragna Blade.   
  
"Alright, let's go find us a guide," she called to her companions.   
  
****  
  
The plump, balding man regarding the visitors before him with a critical eye, he was the owner of Temple Adventures, Inc. after all. Immediately he noted the manner with which they bore themselves, they weren't the average tourists. No, they were dyed in the wool adventurers.   
  
"The Temple of the Fallen Angel Sages?" he repeated slowly. "I can guide you there."  
  
"Really?" the redheaded girl cried eagerly, slamming her gloved hands onto the desk in front of him. An inkpot jumped and spilled its dark contents across the ledger before him. The man frowned, regarding the mess and the girl in turn.  
  
"Not only that, but the secret of the Angels' shield has been passed down through my family. I am the sole person who knows how to enter," he told the girl and her companions with a sage nod.   
  
"Then why hasn't anyone ever entered it?" the blue-skinned man behind the girl demanded coolly. "I'd think that if you do indeed know the secret then you would've acquired the knowledge long before."  
  
The guide gave him a sly wink, "Who says I haven't? Perhaps now I'm just interested in money."  
  
"Withholding valuable information that could help the world is wrong," the short brunette declared dramatically, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
  
"Right, Amelia," the redhead muttered, scratching her head distractedly. "So how much would it cost if we wanted to get to the Temple and enter it?"  
  
The man closed his eyes, hands clasped before his rotund stomach, and seemed to be thinking deeply. Mentally he was calculating the wealth that each possessed individually based on their appearance alone. He would guess that they weren't the average adventurers of poor means, no they looked like they could afford the good stuff.  
"I'll tell you what," he began conspiratorially, "Since you all appear to be quite dangerous, and well I don't want to get hurt, I'll cut my rates in half. How about two thousand?"  
  
"How about five hundred," the redhead countered, a greedy glint entering her eye.  
  
"I am being generous here, after all I have to make a living. One thousand-five-hundred," he returned, opening his pallid blue eyes.  
  
"There are other guides out there," the girl told him with a toss of her crimson hair.  
  
"But do they know the secret?"  
  
"What secret?" the blonde swordsman standing behind the redheaded sorceress asked. He then found himself pummeled within an inch of his life by said sorceress. The man cleared his throat authoritatively and the two stopped fighting.  
  
"I'll go to a thousand, but that's it. If you won't accept that then you'll have to take your chances with someone else," he informed them imperiously. The adventurers shared a look and then nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Alright, old man, you got yourself a deal," the smug redhead declared.  
  
"Good, then you'll need to stock up enough provisions for a days journey and bring me everything on this list," he told them, handing the girl a small sheet of brown paper.  
  
"Two cow stomachs?"  
  
"That is part of the ingredients needed to invoke the power that shall bring down the shield temporarily."  
  
****  
  
Lina left Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia and little Val with the three horses laden with food, while she, Amelia, Zelgadis and Xelloss entered the store that the list recommended. A small bell rang and the sound of light footsteps could be heard among the tall shelves that filled the store.   
  
"Hello," a young girl called, black pigtails bouncing coltishly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You run the store?" Lina asked with trepidation, having had a bad experience with another child whom had made it her mission to follow in her grandfather's footsteps.   
  
"Only when my parents aren't here," the child replied cutely. "So what do you need?"  
  
Without a word the sorceress handed the girl the list. She read it over, a thoughtful look on her face. Lina sincerely hoped that she could read. The girl made a happy sound and motioned for the adventurers to follow her deeper into the store.   
  
"I have everything you need," she informed them cheerfully. "By the way did you hire Temple Adventurers, Inc.?"  
  
"Yes," Zelgadis replied concisely a look of complete boredom on his face.   
  
"I hope you know that this stuff won't help bring down the shield," the girl remarked as she pulled a large jar of red-brown powder from a shelf. "These are all ingredients for his famous Angel Stew. He owns a restaurant and inn near the Temple."  
  
"What?" Lina screamed grabbing the child by her thin arms. "He sent us out for stew mixings?" The girl nodded, fear blatant in her green eyes. The sorceress then emitted a terrible scream and started pulling out her hair; the rest began to slowly back away from her.  
  
"What is this?" Xelloss asked, removing a bottle decorated with red glass in the shape of flames from a shelf nearby. He pulled out the stopper and a great blast of heat incinerated the area around him.  
  
"Oh, that's essence of dragons' breathe. It's highly explosive," the girl replied serenely.  
  
"Thanks for warning me," a charred looking Xelloss mumbled, a puff of smoke drifting from his mouth.   
  
"Anyways," the girl continued placing the jar on a nearby table. "None of the guides around here know anything other than how to get there. I hope he didn't make you pay him four hundred up front, that's his usual price."  
  
A blazing fire took root in Lina's garnet eyes and an angry flush spread across her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists and started to shake violently.   
  
"Four hundred? Four hundred!" she yelled, "He charged us one thousand."  
  
"Oh dear, well he must have thought you were rich," the little girl told them with blithe sympathy. "If it helps any I know the secret of the Temple."  
  
The three adults turned to give the green-eyed girl and incredulous look, even the Mazoku stared wide-eyed at her. A small blush stained her cheeks and she avoided their gaze in embarrassment.   
  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she mumbled, fidgeting with great nervousness. "Mommy told me not to tell anyone without her permission."  
  
"You know the...the secret?" Amelia gasped in shock. "How?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, after all I don't know you guys," the girl replied.  
  
"I'm Lina Inverse, this is Amelia, this is Zelgadis, and he's Xelloss. Nice to meet you. So what is the secret?" Lina exclaimed, a crazy glint in her eyes. The girl backed away uncertainly.  
  
"I'm Ari Melsay," the girl replied, sounding close to tears.   
  
"Lina, you're scaring the girl," Zelgadis informed the crazed sorceress.   
  
"No I'm not, in fact I'm very good with children," the redhead replied, shooting the chimera a dark look. "So what is the secret, Ari? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well, okay, I guess," Ari hesitated, pulling distractedly at a pigtail. "The only way to enter is to have two kinds of people in your party to take this test. One of them has to be a genuine idiot, the other kind are two children. Unfortunately one those three need to be from my family."  
  
"An idiot and two children?" Zelgadis repeated thoughtfully. "We have two of those and the third?"  
  
"Hey, Ari, how would you like to go on a little adventure?" Lina asked the little girl.   
  
"Involving children in our adventures isn't right, Miss Lina," Amelia declared. Lina and Zelgadis shot her a look that immediately forestalled any further outbursts.   
  
"I'd love to," the girl told the cheerfully. Lina gave a shout for joy and was about to drag her from the store when what the girl said next stopped them all dead in their tracks. "But I can't, after all he is a Mazoku, an envoy for the demonic powers."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lina asked in pathetic attempt to bluff.   
  
"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about," Ari informed them condescendingly, or at least as condescendingly as one of her age could. "Your companion there is a Mazoku and for that reason I can't allow you to enter the Temple."  
  
"You mean Xelloss here? You don't have to worry about him, if he tries anything we'll just beat the crap out of him," Lina assured the girl, ignoring the priest's muttered 'thanks'.   
  
"Mommy told me that we aren't allowed to let those touched by demonic or godly power inside," the girl continued with marked obstinacy. She glared at Xelloss who returned her stare with an amiable smile. "What would you do if I did take you?" this was directed at the cheerful Mazoku.   
  
"That is a secret." An assortment of groans and muttered curses answered his trademark reply.   
  
"No it isn't," Ari retorted hotly. "You were sent with them to destroy the knowledge about the demon race and most likely obtain the secrets of the Dark Priestess' resurrection."  
  
A deathly silence followed her statement and everyone turned to stare at Xelloss who stood there looking harmless and innocent. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders before winking at them all.   
  
"If he doesn't come will you take the rest of us?" Zelgadis asked. The girl nodded absently, her full attention resting on the priest. "Then that settles it, sorry Xelloss but I'm afraid you can't come."   
  
"That hurts, you're so eager to be rid of me, Zelgadis," Xelloss replied with acidic humor. "Well, if I'm not invited then I won't come. Hope you all have a pleasant journey." With that he phased out and a collective sigh of relief was heard.  
  
"Okay, let's get to that Temple," Amelia and Lina declared, the latter grabbed Ari's hand and dragged the startled girl out to the rest.   
  
"I have to tell my parents," the girl cried. The sorceress let her scrawl a quick note before picking her up and tossing her on one of the less burdened horses.   
  
****  
  
"Xelloss gave in too easily," Zelgadis muttered to Lina as they walked beneath the verdant canopy overhead. "He's up to something."  
  
"He's always up to something," Filia replied with a scorn. "When isn't his race doing something or other to destroy the world or create misery for the rest of us?"  
  
"Do you think he'd destroy the knowledge of the demons and gods?" Amelia asked with a mixture of anger and outrage.   
  
"Who knows," Lina remarked. A musing look suffused her countenance as she pondered the enigma that was Xelloss.   
  
****  
  
Thanks for reading, I hope it's interesting so far. Please review and tell me what you think.   
  
PS. Don't own nuthin' because I'm a poor, poor writer. So don't sue unless you want a piece of old felt and a used Kleenex.   



	2. On the Way there

More info, because I don't they'll be a lot of question to answer. First this is only one or two years after the Slayers Try, but Val's rate of growth was incredibly fast. Therefore he appears to be around ten even though he's only about one or two. Okay, that's it, please review.   
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
  
  
Scrunching her eyes tightly closed; Ari emitted a sneeze surprisingly explosive for such a tiny being. A flock of black birds erupted from the trees and flew away, squawking in annoyance and fear. A pale blush stained her cheeks as she wiped her nose with a handkerchief. The whole party had stopped to stare at her in mute surprise.  
  
"Why did she do that?" the blonde swordsman, Gourry, demanded.  
  
"Why do you think?" Zelgadis retorted while Lina settled for driving her elbow into his head.   
  
"You should excuse yourself," Filia told the little girl.  
  
"Excuse me," she mumbled softly.   
  
The rest continued to look at her before finally turning away. The same thought was running through all of their heads, "How could she make such a noise?"  
  
Ari shifted slightly in the uncomfortable saddle, her short legs unable to reach the stirrups. She kept glancing around, looking for that Mazoku who had entered the shop earlier. She hadn't known what the priest had been exactly; it seemed, at least to her, as if some small package of knowledge had been opened in her brain, triggered by the man's presence. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for guiding these people to the Temple without her parent's permission. After all, mommy had always told her not to go with strangers.   
  
"What's that?" she inquired of the boy riding the horse next to her. He cut her a glance with his amber eyes, a bored smirk on his face.   
  
"I heard what they said about you not letting that Xelloss guy come because he was touched by demons," he told her. "Well, my mother, Filia, was touched by the gods, so why haven't you said anything about that?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied looking at the elegant blonde. "I don't think she works for them anymore, I guess." She hadn't gotten any sense of wrong from the dragon lady and so she had naturally assumed she was all right.   
  
"So what is your mother doing here? She doesn't look like an adventurer?"  
  
The boy gave an indifferent shrug, aqua hair falling across his face, "Something about a rare collection of pots and vases held in the Temple. She owns a pottery shop."  
  
Ari nodded thoughtfully, dark green eyes sparkling. Miss Filia must be a very dedicated storeowner to inspect her products first hand. Her parents did the same thing so they were gone more often than not.  
  
"Why'd she bring you?" she asked regarding him with superior amusement. "Aren't you old enough to stay home by yourself?" He looked about ten, only a year older than her.  
  
"I'm only two," the boy muttered lowly. "Mother doesn't think I'm old enough to be on my own."  
  
The girl stared at him in shock. She couldn't have heard him right. Only two? That was impossible, he didn't look two. She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized him closely, looking for anything that would explain the reason for his appearance.   
  
"What are you looking at?" he demanded irritably, glaring at her from underneath his aqua bangs.   
  
"I was just wondering what you were," she replied airily. "I mean you can't be a normal person, can you?"  
  
"I'm a dragon," he replied tartly. "An ancient dragon according to my mother. The last of my kind."  
  
He cried out when she leaned over and yanked at his hair.   
  
"What was that for?" he cried angrily, rubbing his hurting scalp.  
  
"Mommy told me that a dragon in human form has to a wear wig because dragons don't have hair," Ari replied amiably, a sing song quality in her voice. "I guess it isn't true, unless that wig's on really tight."  
  
"This is not a wig," the boy growled, twin flames burning in the depths of his feral gold eyes. The girl shrugged cutely and gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and turned away, determined to ignore her the rest of the journey. He would've sworn except for the fact that his mother had eerily acute hearing when it came to him cursing.   
  
"Lunch time," Lina declared suddenly.   
  
"Yeah," Gourry and the princess Amelia cheered.  
  
"But Miss Lina, we are almost there," Filia cried as the aforementioned individual started unloading the horses of the burdens.  
  
"Just let it be," Zelgadis told her sympathetically. "We both know how they get around food." As if to prove his point Gourry and Lina were battling over a loaf of bread while Amelia wolfed down several sandwiches at once.   
  
Ari's dark-green eyes narrowed as she suddenly sensed something. Spinning around she found no one there, yet she had been sure someone familiar had been watching them. Was it that demonic priest?  
  
****  
  
Please review and that's about all. By the next chapter I'm pretty sure that they'll reach the Temple.   



	3. At the Temple

Well, here's more. Things to know: the point of view will be Ari's mostly, but will change as I see fit. Also it will have the points of view of different characters at the same time, so be alert. Please review and remember that suing me will result in the end of the world as we know it because the nihilistic Smurfs will form an oligarchy for some reason and turn us all into radishes. Of course I have nothing against radishes, I just don't want to be one.  
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
  
A gauzy twilight had blown across the sky and only the most defiant stars glimmered. A cool zephyr blew through the deserted courtyard before the monolithic Temple, during the day it would be thronging with tourists, but at night not a soul was to be seen. Ghosts beyond that of mere trapped spirits seemed to sweep icy fingers across the faces of the newly arrived adventurers.   
  
With a slight shiver, Ari pulled the edges of her light cloak about her small shoulders. She had seen the Temple several times before with her parents, in the daytime. A sharp lance of fear dug into her heart and twisted violently.   
  
"Has anyone else entered this place?" Sylphiel asked the fearful girl kindly.  
  
"Only once that my parents told me about. It happened long time ago, I mean not even my daddy was alive then," she replied sagely, nodding her head, pigtails bouncing. "My family had twins then and Athca had a professional village idiot working here."  
  
"A professional idiot?" Sylphiel inquired with interest. The girl nodded again. "And who did they guide?"  
  
The girl's eyes closed tightly and a line marked her forehead as she thought hard. With a lack of anything else to do the adults watched the pondering readily expressed on the child's face. Val yawned and patted his horse absently.   
  
"I can't remember his name, but this priest in red came and hired my family and the idiot. I think that's right," she finally answered with a displeased grimace.   
  
"Rezo," Zelgadis hissed, anger and pain flashed through his eyes. Lina and the others involved with that fiasco exchanged glances.  
  
"Who was he again?" Gourry asked. Everyone returned their gaze to the temple as the redhead beat the crap out of the blond swordsman.   
  
"Okay...um..." Ari glanced back at the fighting pair to find Gourry locked in a painful headlock by Lina. "All three of us have to go to the door and take the first test."  
  
"Ow..." came the weak groan of the flattened swordsman.   
  
"Don't be a wimp," Lina said before giving him a boot to the rear to get him moving.   
  
"Be careful, Val," Filia called to her son, holding a handkerchief to her eye as if she were about to send him on a long journey from which he might not return.   
  
Ari caught the exasperated look he sent his mother before meeting her at the door. Gourry soon followed, he slammed into the door and then slid to the ground. Ari tugged at a pigtail and decided that she should've asked for payment for her time.   
  
"Are you two ready?" she asked the two other parts to the shield invocation. Val gave a short nod and the downed man made some inarticulate noise that she took as assent.   
  
Biting down hard on her lower lip, she raised her small fist and slammed it thrice into the slight, circular indentation in the door.   
  
****  
  
Ooh, the suspense! The next part is going to be very strange so be warned. Well, review and hope you come back and review the rest of the chapters that I plan to post.   



	4. The Test

La, la, la, writing some more, la, la, la...Please review (Should I put a quota? No? Yes? I'll think about it) la, la, la...  
  
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
A crack echoed through the night, the group of people glanced around, nervousness evident in their every movement. Ari exhaled a relieved sigh when no reaction was evident in the sleepy inn near the Temple. Then her relief vanished as a deluge of darkness spewed forth from the door and the seal she had struck.   
  
"What the..." Lina demanded whirling around. The others took note of their new surroundings with a mixture of shock and frantic disbelief.  
  
"I don't like this," Gourry declared removing his sword, not the sword of light, but an acceptable substitute.   
  
"This is the test, I think," Ari remarked timidly.  
  
Val snorted with the contention of a young boy and stood there looking bored and arrogant. It would have been a more effective show if his knees hadn't been trembling ever so slightly. He caught Ari's look and sent back one of his own. She flushed in angered annoyance and stuck her tongue out at him; he received her in turn.   
  
She would have continued in much the same vein if a melodramatic and echoing voice hadn't interrupted her, "Who cometh forth to seek the fount of infinite knowledge?"  
  
"Mister Guardian, the Temple doesn't hold infinite knowledge, just a few selected categories that are infinite," Ari quipped smartly. A muted grumbling could be heard and then something smacked the young girl upside the head.  
  
"Hey, you can't hit girls," Gourry cried swinging wildly with his sword. Ari rubbed her abused head and rolled her dark green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she told the over protective swordsman and then returned her attention to the guardian. "Can you just ask us the questions and get this over with?"  
  
"You are a little brat aren't you?" the guardian asked sourly. "Fine, then child of Melsay you shall go first. Answer this question or you and all those with you shall wander in this darkness forever."  
  
"Great," Zelgadis muttered under his breath. Amelia and Filia looked close to tears and Gourry had wandered off to fight invisible things with his sword.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," the girl announced, a look of determination on her young face.  
  
A gong sounded somewhere and gray smoke began to seep up around her feet. She kicked ineffectually at it before giving up. A moment later it disappeared, absorbed into the blackness surrounding them.  
  
"You're first question is this," the disembodied voice declared self-importantly. "What is...one plus one? You have one life line if you need help from another member of your party." The non-existent ground shook as several people collided with the ground.  
  
"Two," Ari answered after picking herself up and dusting off her pants.   
  
"Is that your final answer?" the guardian asked. The girl nodded in apparent irritation. What kind of stupid guardian had the Angels put in place? And what kind of test was this?  
  
"That is correct. Will the next participant step up?"  
  
A slightly ruffled and disgruntled Val strode forth to stand next to Ari. He cast her a haughty glare beneath his aqua bangs, golden eyes filled with bored triumph. Crossing his arms he faced the general direction of the voice.  
  
"Ah, the young ancient dragon," the Guardian murmured, a golden light manifesting before them. "You will now answer my question or face eternal torment along with the rest of your party."  
  
"I thought it was just being lost in here," Amelia cried. "No one said anything about torment. How unjust!"  
  
"Answer or be forsaken." Ari was really becoming annoyed with the guardian and its overly large ego. "What is...two plus two."  
  
"Four," Val replied with bored indifference, apparently he was just as irritated as she.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" the guardian demanded, its voice echoing.  
  
"Yes," Val answered with a yawn, ignoring his mother's shout of, "Go Val!"   
  
"That is correct as well, will the idiot step up?"  
  
Everyone stood there looking around. Gourry was nowhere to be seen, having wandered off before without anyone noticing. Lina bit out a curse and dashed off to find her errant protector. Everyone turned to watch as a blonde streak went flying by swiftly followed by a red one.   
  
"So," began the guardian, "Does anyone have any cards?" Wisely the adventurers ignored it, waiting impatiently for Lina to stop beating the crap out of Gourry and come back.   
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lina could be heard yelling. A moment later the two children were nearly bowled over by a projectile Gourry.   
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Are you ready to take the test or be lost in the abyss of pain forever?" the guardian asked sweetly. Shakily the swordsman clambered to his feet and stood there swaying.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Okay...What is..." the guardian said, having decided that adding another pointless pause would create the right amount of tension. "The definition of osmosis?"  
  
****  
  
Poor Gourry, what shall happen to him? How could he possibly know this? How about twelve reviews until the next chapter? So that means only two people have to review and then it'll hit the twelve mark. I'm not cruel, or stupid enough to think that twelve different people are actually reading this, or would review. La, la, la, la.  



	5. The Test, Part 2

The reviews know all! *laughs maniacally for awhile* Anyways, here's another. The reason I wanted twelve was for world domination! *another fit of maniacal laughing* Well, actually I had so many tests that I didn't have time to write and by setting all of you a goal I wouldn't feel pressured into getting it out right away. I was trying to alleviate my writer's guilt, I'm not a bad person. *coughs sound from several people behind her* So review as much, or not as the case may be with the mean, mean, cruel and bad people out there, as you like and I'll try to write the next fairly soon. I'm afraid this is taking a nosedive into humor, which wasn't my intention...well, never mind. I'll just let it go however it wants.   
  
Oh, and the title will be explained in the end, never fear, denouement is here. (That's French for the 'untying' of knots, I'll explain that part later too. I don't take French, hablo español, chicos)  
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
The group of adventurers stared at the glowing sphere from whence the voice had come. Osmosis? Again the sound of collapsing people could be heard. Gourry stood there in abject confusion, glancing left and right for some form of help. None was available as most of his companions were attempting to remove their faces from deep dents in the ground of the black void.  
  
"That's it," Ari declared, she had been the only one not to collapse. "You, Mister Guardian, are supposed to ask questions from the same category for everyone." She smacked the orb violently and was mildly pleased when the Guardian muttered 'ow'.   
  
"Fine, gee, you're no fun. Do you know how boring it is to float around for centuries with nothing to do? I was just trying to have a little fun, you don't have to get all huffy about," the Guardian sulked, the globe flickering in an act suspiciously reminiscent of crying.   
  
"What is with this thing?" Lina demanded, the workings of a fireball beginning between her palms.  
  
"Fine, you killjoys, Sir Idiot...what are you doing?" Everyone turned to watch as Gourry proceeded to perform a complicated dance step.  
  
"I'm performing osmondisus," he replied innocently, mangling the word beyond recognition.  
  
"It's osmosis and it's not a dance," Zelgadis told him with a weary sigh. The blonde nodded with large blue eyes, awed by the chimera's knowledge.  
  
"Never mind, Sir Idiot answer my question or suffer forever in a horrible pit of venomous vipers, that bite really hard and go 'ssssssssssssss'." Ari glowered darkly at the orb. "Okay, fine. Remember you have one lifeline, Sir Idiot. What is three plus three?"  
  
"Oh that's easy, it's five," Gourry declared, giving everyone a smug look. Zelgadis smacked his face in exasperation and Filia looked ready to bring out her mace. Amelia collapsed to her knees and began praying, an angry flush began to creep across the redheaded sorceress's cheeks. Slowly she clenched and unclenched her hands.  
  
"Is that your final answer?" the Guardian asked with deceptive sweetness.  
  
"Idiot," Lina yelled before slamming her fist into his head. "That's not the right answer."  
  
"Take the life line, Mister Gourry," Amelia wailed.  
  
"Where?" the swordsman asked, looking around in confusion. "I don't see any rope."  
  
"Just say 'lifeline'," Ari hissed, jabbing her elbow into his stomach or would have if she had been taller. Seeing as how she wasn't, the blow landed slightly lower.  
  
"Life...line..." he wheezed as he doubled over, face deathly pale.  
  
"You have chosen to use your lifeline, will one of his companions like to volunteer an answer?" it asked with a cold laugh.   
  
"I'll do it, the answer is six," Val announced in exasperation. It was obvious that he found the situation less than amusing.  
  
"Is that your final answer?"  
  
"Yes," he answered in monotone.   
  
A loud bang echoed about them and suddenly the darkness bled away. Ari glanced over her shoulder as she felt something brush past her. What had that been? It had felt strangely familiar. Her dark green-eyes scanned the pale lavender walls about them.  
  
"So this is the Temple," Lina breathed her garnet eyes large with greed. Zelgadis looked mildly interested and Amelia was positively ecstatic.   
  
"Nice decorating scheme," Gourry commented, knocking on a marble column. Filia gave a happy squeal and dashed over to a display of intricately crafted vases. Glancing over at Val, the girl found him blushing slightly at his mother's obvious enthusiasm for pottery.   
  
"Okay, let's get going," Lina declared striding towards a door guarded by two large jadeite cats. The bluish light from a dozen wall sconces reflected off their green hides and the feral eyes of amber.   
  
"I think this has what I'm looking for," Zelgadis announced as he approached a door engraved with symbols associated with curative magic. Simultaneously they pushed against their respective doors, the rest watched with bated breath.   
  
A loud cracked sounded and an arc of green energy shot through the two companions. Ari screamed as droplets of blood splattered her face.   
  
"Zelgadis!"  
  
"Lina!"  
  
****  
  
  
I know I'm cruel to end it here, but hey, having some now is better than waiting longer for the rest right? No? Well, review and I'll get the next out supper quick. Peace!  



	6. Knowledge of the Gods and Mazoku

Here's another chapter, please review. Special notes...um...I guess I had to end the last chapter with some sort of suspense. But do not fear, I will do that denouement thing...at the last chapter! *laughs maniacally for a while...* Um...please review...  
  
  
If You Can Count to Ten  
  
  
Their cries echoed through the impassive hallway, the flickering light ghastly illuminating the scene. Ari wiped the droplets of blood from her face and staggered back into Val, eyes riveted to the spreading sanguine pool beneath the two adventurers.   
  
"Lina, speak to me, Lina," Gourry cried, cradling the limb body of the fiery-haired sorceress. Filia rushed over, tears beginning to course down her cheeks. Frantically she cast a recovery spell on Lina while Amelia and Sylphiel did the same for Zelgadis.   
  
The girl clutched Val's shirt and pressed her face against the smooth cloth, warm tears soaking the fabric. Absently he patted her shoulder as he watched the others work on their fallen comrades.   
  
****  
  
"Only one door at a time? Why didn't you say so before?" Lina screamed at the cowering girl, flames burning within the depths of her garnet eyes.   
  
"I didn't know, I was just guessing," Ari wailed, backing up. Zelgadis reset against a nearby wall with a look of tired annoyance. There was a gapping hole in shirt, and Lina's, from the burst of energy that had nearly proved fatal.   
  
"Miss Lina, calm down. She didn't know that would happen, even if she did you two were so set on opening that door that she didn't have enough time to warn you," Filia pointed out, taking pity on the terrified girl and defending her against the sorceress' wrath. The girl nodded vehemently and from behind the priestess' white cloak. A mumbled apology was heard, expressed in such humble timidity that the enraged sorceress finally relented.  
  
"How about we try one at a time? I'm sure we'll have plenty of time," said Sylphiel.  
  
"Okay, let's try the one with the cats," Lina declared beginning to push against her door of choice.   
  
"Wait a minute Lina, shouldn't we vote on this?" Zelgadis demanded, limping towards her in protests.  
  
"Yeah, that's only fair," Amelia declared coming to stand next to the chimera.   
  
"If we have to face another powerful Mazoku, which seem to always pick on me for some reason, we'll need the information in this room," the sorceress replied sourly, pushing the doors open without further ado. There was a slight crackle and everyone winced, but nothing more happened.  
  
Ari sneaked around the sorceress in order to see into the room. She sighed with disappointment as she saw the rows upon rows of ordinary wooden drawers.   
  
"This is it?" Lina demanded as the others crowded around her. "The complete knowledge of all the Mazoku and gods is here?"  
  
Ari pulled examined the closest drawer, noting the strange glyphs embossed with gold. Upon opening it she found a six inch long silver needle. With great care and no small amount of fear she removed it from the ebon velvet it rested upon.   
  
"I think each drawer contains these things," she told them, holding up the slender, gleaming shaft. "I also think that you have to prick yourself with it to gain its knowledge."  
  
"That sounds painful," Gourry commented as he stared at it.   
  
"A sacrifice for knowledge," Zelgadis commented with a shrug, brushing past the others in order to enter the room.   
  
"Do you think they have Xelloss' here?" Filia asked with sudden interest, a devious glint in her blue eyes. The girl shrugged and then nodded vaguely, her attention was focused on Lina as she started to read the glyphs.   
  
"I think I'll just see if I can find it, don't mind me," the dragon chirped and then disappeared around another set of drawers. Ari shrugged again and moved farther into the room as well.   
  
****  
  
A rude jab to the arm jerked Ari out of the nap she was about to fall into. Groggily she blinked and found a rather annoyed Val glaring at her, golden eyes expressing exasperation. On his other side Gourry stood, leaning slightly against a set of drawers and yawning occasionally. Upon seeing him yawn the girl yawned as well and started to drift off again. Sylphiel leaned against him, nodding off as she longed too.  
  
"Will you stop it?" Val demanded, shoving her away. Before she could reply Filia came running back surrounded by an air of excitement. Lina looked up from her reddened arm into which she had inserted a needle. Amelia gave a small shriek and the drawer she had been opening crashed to the floor. Zelgadis sighed and looked bored.   
  
"I found his. I found the needle of that annoying priest," she declared holding a shining needle for all to see. "I'll finally know his weakness and stop him from bothering me anymore."  
  
"I don't think so," a cruelly amused voice announced. The adventurers gasped as an all too familiar figure manifested in the room. The girl's dark green eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared at the violet haired man.   
  
"You can't be here. I told you no being touched by gods or demons could enter," Ari cried stalking towards him, or would have but Val had grabbed one of her pigtails and with a rude jerk kept her in place.   
  
"I'm truly sorry for breaking your little cardinal rule, but I have orders," Xelloss informed them with a deceptively innocent laugh. For the briefest instant his eyes flickered open and he pinned the dragon maiden with a cold look. She gave a shriek as pale blue flames surrounded the pin.  
  
"No you can't destroy this place," the girl yelled as she struggled against the youth's hold on her hair. The Mazoku gave them a cheerful smile as a one by one the wooden drawers burst in flames. "Now you've done it."  
  
A violent shaking suddenly seized the foundation, the adventurers were thrown to the floor amid the burning wood. Xelloss floated above it all with a satisfied smirk on his face. Then everything paused.  
  
A short scream escaped Ari's mouth as a jagged crack snaked across the floor and she tumbled down. Frantically she grabbed hold of something, anything to prevent her fall. Val cried out as she dragged him down and grabbed a hold of Gourry's hair. Together the three parts of the key disappeared into the fissure, their cries the only evidence of their continued existence.   
  
"Gourry," Sylphiel screamed lunging for the hole, she would have followed if Lina hadn't grabbed her by the ankle. "No, Gourry-dear, he's gone."  
  
"Val," Filia shrieked crouching by the rift. "Val, oh Val."  
  
****  
  
Another cruel ending. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get over this cliffhanger thing eventually. Please review.   



	7. Down, Down, Down

I'm still alive, never fear. I just didn't feel like writing for a while. Okay…I was playing computer games! Are you happy? I played computer games and I was too lazy to write. I'm sorry! *begins to sob hysterically*

If You Can Count to Ten

"I think I'll be going now," Xelloss announced with a cheerful wave. Sylphiel issued an enraged shriek and lunged for him. Her unusually violent action took Lina by complete surprise and the shrine maiden managed to break free of her grasp.

"Give him back. Give him back, now." The priest laughed blithely and phased out–

–To reappear a few feet back from his original position. A puzzled look crossed his face as he gazed about. Again he reappeared a few feet back. Successive attempts brought him up against the back wall and no further. 

"I see there's no escaping now, Xelloss," Lina crowed as she advanced upon him despite the heaving floor. He cut a glance towards the rift in the ground and was gone. 

****

Ari took another deep breath and let out a horrible shriek. As fast as she could take in air she screamed as she plummeted towards the end of the tunnel. Above her own cries she heard Val emit one of his own, only pained instead of frightened. Something soft brushed her face and she felt his hand grab a hold of the sleeve of her shirt. For a few moments her descent slowed and she glanced up. Through the dim light she could discern the faint outline of wings. An Angel?

The fabric screamed as the sleeve tore free and once again she plunged downward. Instinctively she curled into a tight ball, knowing that wouldn't help at all, and prayed for a miracle. It came in the form of strong arms catching her moments before she would have crashed. Nonetheless her rescuer groaned as she slammed into him or her and they both tumbled to the floor. 

"That was interesting," a cheerfully impertinent voice announced. Orange light flashed about the area and suddenly the whole space was illuminated. A few moments later a winged Val landed heavily on the floor, Gourry in tow by his ankle. 

"I told you not to do that," Ari cried. She stood up seething with anger and stalked towards the amused Mazoku. "The Angels punish all those who use powers granted by the gods or demons. This is all your fault." The demon in question shrugged indifferently.

"Oops."

"Now what?" Val demanded. He blushed darkly as Ari turned her attention to him. He attempted to make his expansive black wings less conspicuous in vain. Finely he heaved a sigh of defeat and let them hang loose from his shoulders. 

"Explore of course," Xelloss declared with an enigmatic smile. Ari frowned at him and wondered what she should do. Something told her that the passage that they were in lead to places best left undisturbed. There were close to the Dark Priestess' shrine and that wasn't a good thing. On the other hand he was an adult and her mother had always told her to mind her elders. She had never said anything about what to do if said adult was also a demonic entity. 

"I wonder how the others are," Gourry remarked, staring at the deep crack they had fallen through. 

"Do you really trust him?" Val hissed inching closer to Ari. She shook her head and cut a pensive glance at the priest.

"The only way to get out is through the portal in the Priestess' Shrine. So no matter what we're gonna have to go there."

"Shall we both?" Xelloss inquired cheerfully appearing between the two children. The girl shrieked in surprise and jumped away while Val stood where he was, being used to such intrusions. 

****

So not really a cliffhanger. I think I'm getting over it now. Please review.


End file.
